There are two principal classes of networks that provide information throughout the United States: broadcast and point-to-point. These two classes of networks are fundamentally different, and therefore have emphasized different types of services. Broadcast networks, such as over-the-air and cable television, mainly provide non-interactive entertainment, while point-to-point networks, such as the public telephone network, provide interactive personal communications. Recent technological advances, however, have given the architecturally-different networks the capability to compete for the same customers.
For example, broadband switching technology enables telephone companies to make switched high-capacity point-to-multipoint connections which can provide broadcast-type services. Alternatively, cellular technology is affording opportunities for the broadcast industry to provide personal communications.
In order to fully utilize these diverse new network capabilities, the consumer must have access to receiver equipment with the appropriate network interfaces.